


Loving Me Had Consequences

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Heartbreak, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: A mad man pointed a gun at Rosa.Amy did what she had to without even thinking twice.





	Loving Me Had Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'M EVIL FOR WRITING THIS
> 
> Comments and kudus appreciated deeply!
> 
> TW: SEE THE ENDNOTES FOR LIST OF POTENTIAL TRIGGERS IN THIS FIC

 

Amy Santiago had never been shot before. She can now safely concur that it hurts like a bitch. But she didn’t regret it. Not one bit.  A mad man had pointed a gun at Rosa. So Amy did what she had to without even thinking twice. 

“Amy!”

Jake fought his instinct to run to his coworker, and instead tackled the perp to the ground “Tom Ridgway, you’re under arrest for larceny, arson, aggravated assault and now attempted murder of an officer...”

“It’s okay, Santiago, I got you.” Rosa had caught Amy before she hit the concrete, but now Amy was suddenly too heavy to hold. Rosa’s knees buckled as gently lowered her whimpering girlfriend to the floor. “It’s okay. You‘re okay,” Rosa whispered, kneeling next to Amy before radioing for help “Santiago’s down. I need an ambulance. Now.”  

Amy blinked slowly as she took in the world around her. Rosa was mumbling stuff to her, but it was drowned out by the sound of her own internal washing machine.  

Rosa had to get Amy’s vest off.  She didn‘t want to. To take it off would be to find out if Amy was seriously hurt, and Rosa wasn’t sure she could keep herself together as she hadn’t got around to having her tear ducts melted shut. She was, however, still on duty, and she was Amy’s coworker as well as her girlfriend. Sighing, Rosa undid the velcro, pausing to stare up at the sky to beg a God she didn’t believe in for mercy, before pulling the vest over Amy’s head. 

Rosa’s heart sank as her eyes fell upon a large patch of dark blood just below where her vest had ended. Scrunching her face up, she peeled Amy’s shirt back, sending blood spurting out at an alarmingly rapid pace. Rosa reacted quickly, using her hands to stem the flow while Amy yelped in pain. “Jake! Pass me your jacket! She’s bleeding out here!” 

This wasn’t the plan.  They were meant to arrest the guy, get him to confess and then close the case. He wasn’t meant to shoot Amy. Amy wasn’t meant to bleed out in a urine-scented alley full of rabid cats.

 Rosa tied Jake’s jacket around Amy’s abdomen, bringing her out of her stupor “I know, I know, just take it easy.” Rosa cooed, making Amy smile a little. She’d never seen Rosa be this gentle with anyone before. “Is everyone okay?” Rosa rolled her eyes. Trust Amy to get shot and then ask about everyone else. “Jake and I are fine. The son of a bitch that shot you is as well.” Amy watched her girlfriends face contort in anger as she glared after the perp who stood in handcuffs behind Amy while Jake radioed for backup (again). “Thanks for staying with me and not ripping him into pieces instead.” Rosa shook her head “I’m not done with him, but you’re my priority.” Amy smiled, a trickle of blood dripping out of the side of her mouth. Rosa froze, her voice catching. “Jake!”

Jake spun around as he heard Rosa scream his name. Shoving the perp into the back seat of his car, he handcuffed him to the chicken handle. “Don’t fucking move, got it?” he growled. The perp just smirked back “Whatever... cop.” Jake controlled the urge to throttle him and slammed the door shut, locking him in before running over to where Amy lay.

Amy was pale. Very pale. So pale Jake was sure if he held a sheet of paper up to her skin, they’d match. She hadn’t had his jacket wrapped around her waist for more than a minute, but it was already changing colour as blood leaked into it.” Where’s the ambulance?" Rosa shook her head as she stared down at her girlfriend, hand in hers. Sighing, Jake picked up his radio “What’s the ETA on backup?” Jake’s radio crackled for a second as dispatch contemplated their answer “ETA is 2 minutes.” Jake looked at the semi-conscious girl at his feet, then at Rosa. “They’re not going to get here in time. We’ve got to take her.” Jake ran his hands through his hair, staring at his friend. Usually, Rosa was the rational one. The one who remained emotionless through even the toughest of cases. But now she was being irresponsible. Moving Amy now could be fatal, not to mention the guy who just shot her was sat in the back of his car.

“Okay, I’m not waiting for you to decide. My girlfriend, one of the NYPD’s best detectives, does not deserve to die in an alley in the middle of butt fuck nowhere.” Rosa scooped Amy’s body into her arms, making Amy whine as blood dripped from the jacket onto the floor. “Wait, what are you doing? You can’t move her!” Rosa ignored Jake, and instead focused on the whimpering body in her arms “I know, babe, it’s okay, I got  you.” Rosa whispered as she jogged away. The hospital was four blocks away, but Rosa didn’t care. She had to at least try to save Amy.

* * *

 

They were two blocks away when Amy spoke up.

“Rosa.” Rosa ignored her, shaking her head as she picked up speed, her arms throbbing from Amy’s weight. “Rosa, stop.” Reluctantly, Rosa slowed down. “What?” Amy nuzzled herself up against Rosa’s shoulder “This hurts too much. Put me down.” Rosa groaned “I know, but we’re not far now if I can just get to the end of this street, it’s only a block away, and then we-“ Amy cut her girlfriend off “Put me down. It’s too far.” Rosa was about to argue when Amy coughed violently, spraying Rosa’s cheek with blood.

“Here you go,” Rosa whispered as she lay her girlfriend on some nearby grass. “Thanks.” Amy was tired, and Rosa’s voice was faint but reassuring. She could vaguely make out her requesting ambulance backup yet again. This grass was comfy. Slightly wet, and 100 dogs have probably peed on it today alone, but it’s better than the cold concrete of the alleyway.

Once Rosa had finished swearing at dispatch, she kneeled and slipped her hand into Amy‘s, gently wiping the blood from her girlfriend's mouth. She wasn’t one for PDA - neither was Amy, especially while on duty, but this time was different. “I love you, Rosa.” Rosa snorted “Don’t go soppy on me, Santiago. You’re fine.” Amy nodded slightly, smiling to herself. “If you say so.” 

They sat there for what felt like hours. Rosa was struggling to contain her anger. Where was that fucking ambulance? How long could it possibly take? Surely a shot officer was more important than some old lady who fell over? Was she going to have to try to commandeer a vehicle and drive to the hospital? Rosa glanced around, the streets were strangely empty for Brooklyn, and she realised that not one person who’d seen them had stopped to offer help, even though the situation was obvious. 

“Santiago, you okay?” Amy whined, now too tired to form a coherent answer. She was so tired. Maybe she should close her eyes, just for a minute.

 Panic shot through Rosa. “Amy?” Amy didn’t respond. Rosa quickly undid her girlfriend's collar, frantically feeling for a pulse. It was there, but faint, and she was hardly breathing. “Amy? Can you hear me?” Rosa glanced down at the grass beneath her girlfriend. It was covered in dark, thick blood. 

It was too late.

Rosa tried anyway.

Giving up was for cowards.

 But 15 minutes later, when Rosa was out of breath, sobbing and sore, she finally allowed herself to collapse over Amy’s body. Deep inside, there was a voice that screamed at her to keep going even though Rosa knew it was no use. Amy was dying in front of her, after taking a bullet meant for her, and there was nothing Rosa could do about it.

Catching her breath, Rosa pulled herself upright and gently pushed a stray hair off of Amy’s face. “I love you too, Santiago. That guy will rot in jail for what he’s done to you.” Rosa slid her body down a little, lowering her head onto her girlfriend's chest, listening to her faintly fluttering heart as her left hand entangled in Amy’s right. “I’ll miss you so much.” Understatement of the century, but Rosa couldn’t get her mouth to form any more words. 

Crying was for babies, but when Rosa felt Amy’s heart gave its final beat, she couldn’t stop the tears from soaking Amy’s bloodstained shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, GUNS, BLOOD, ALL AROUND GRAPHIC CONTENT
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SO SORRY EVERYBODY
> 
>  
> 
> Kudus and comments appreciated 💕 
> 
> I’m still learning what sort of fics you guys enjoy do if you’ve any advice or prompts dm me on Twitter or instagram (same username) or just comment if that’s easier 😆


End file.
